Wicked Game
by Mistress of Crucio
Summary: Love is a many splendored thing,love lifts us up where we belong,all you need is love But her love for Voldemort is what drove Bellatrix insane.This is the story Bella was denied in canon. LVBL. child abuse flashback,language,spoilers, eventual total AU


**Disclaimer: **None of the characters belong to me, though the AUness of the plot does. I also do not own HIM or the song Wicked Game. Please don't sue because I'm broke.

**A/N: **I've spent a very long time planning this! I developed each and every character to my liking while still keeping them compatible with canon. Some of them that didn't get a personality or even real physical descriptions in canon have entire histories that I've written for them. A lot of this will keep to canon of course, but since it is coming from the POV of death eaters, I suppose it can be said that this is a bit AU since we didn't really see much of them personally.

This first bit is just to see how this goes over with people. If there seems to be no interest, I'll just tuck it away and continue writing for myself. Let me know what you think please! As usual, constructive criticism is more than welcome, but flames..I will pet them and love them and name them George.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Wicked Game**

"Wicked Game"

as sung by HIM

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.._

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._

_I never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you_

_And I never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you...and_

_No I don't wanna fall in love..._

_No I don't wanna fall in love..._

_With you..._

_What a wicked game to play..to make me feel this way.._

_What a wicked thing to do..to let me dream of you.._

_What a wicked thing to say..you never felt this way.._

_What a wicked thing to do..to make me dream of you.._

The very walls were literally crumbling down around them. Small fires burned brightly from various objects hit by spells gone astray, illuminating the sizable room in an eerie, orange flickering glow. She knew it was all over. They would be vastly outnumbered in just moments, she could hear their voices closing in around them. And she was immobile, unable to help her master fight them off. Bellatrix Lestrange was angry at the thought of dying this way, trapped, helpless beneath the great golden statue. But he, Lord Voldemort, the only one who could save her, who _would _save her, had just disappeared beneath an immense black wave set upon him by the old man Dumbledore.

"Master!" she cried, fearing the worst, that he was dead.

If only she could free the arm nearest her wand she could find her master and get them both away from there before the aurors came. She wiggled her shoulder, almost popping it out of place, but it wasn't working. Nothing was working. Everytime she moved, the statue moved with her as if it were alive.

The voices were getting closer, and she was beginning to hear footsteps echoing through the outer chambers of the hall. She was not going back to Azkaban. She wouldn't go back there. She would die before she went back to that place. And she would make sure to take as many as she could from the side of the 'light' with her.

Just as she had given up hope, his familiar voice rose from the throat of Harry Potter.

"Do it Dumbledore. Kill the boy. Kill him and you kill me as well."

He was alive. The dark lord was alive. She breathed a sigh of relief. All was not lost yet, he was still alive and not detained. They had a chance. Her master wouldn't escape and leave her to the wolves. He wouldn't desert her, not his Bella.

Suddenly, a great throng of people, ministry workers and aurors alike, appeared and stood all around the room boxing them in. Her nerves had just begun to fray when she felt a cool hand grasp her shoulder and the uncomfortable dizzying sensation of side along apparation began. He had saved her. Lord Voldemort had saved her.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning of the End**

_Come closer my dear, it is just the beginning of the end_.

"Where are we going Bellatrix? This just doesn't seem..right."

Rodolphus Lestrange eyed the dark foliage warily, suspecting an attack on their persons to be imminent. They were wealthy of course, making them targets to any sort of vagabond that took up residence in the dark woods.

"Quiet Rodolphus. I know where we're going. And you can stop jumping at every snap of a twig. No one would dare intrude on this place without invitation." she looked behind her at her husband and brother-in-law, who were struggling to keep up with her. "Keep up Rabastan. If you get lost, you can just stay that way."

"Who told you about this _meeting _anyway. I don't see how meeting undercover in the deepest, darkest part of the woods is going to do anything to improve the world for pure bloods."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at Rabastan's words. She was exasperated from all of the pestering questions they had been asking her since entering the woods. She was tempted to turn her wand on them both and continue on alone.

"I've told you a thousand times now. Lucius Malfoy asked us to come. He says this man is brilliant, that his power knows no equal. His ideas for the purification of wizard's blood are profound. Lucius said he's never heard anything like it."

"Yes, yes that's all fine. But why in the middle of the woods? At this time of night?"

Bellatrix's fingers caressed her wand, she couldn't take Rabastan's incessant nagging any longer. She had to keep her temper in check though. Lucius had asked for the three of them to come. She stopped suddenly and turned, almost causing Rodolphus to crash into her.

"What's wrong, Rabastan? Are you afraid of the big bad dark?" her voice adopted a sing-song quality as she mocked him. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from any monsters that are lurking."

Rabastan made a rude hand gesture the moment she turned her back on him. Rodolphus coughed into his hand to cover the laughter he couldn't contain.

If she knew what he had done, she gave no sign. She was on a set course, and nothing else was going to distract her. For the first time in many years, she was excited about something. The prospect of fighting for something she believed in was enthralling. She wanted this badly, and hoped the two gits behind her wouldn't do anything to muck it up. If they did, they would suffer her wrath, and the wrath of Bellatrix Lestrange was not pretty.

They walked on in silence for about another half of an hour before her sister's husband Lucius stepped out of what seemed like thin air, startling her.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were coming." Lucius said with a hint of annoyance as he looked at his watch. "We're late. He's probably started without us."

Bellatrix glared at the men behind her as Lucius shook his head.

"Well, come on then."

He turned and walked them a few more yards to a large clearing that contained a hill. Lucius moved towards that hill, stepping in a circle around it until they were standing in front of an immense, obviously man made hole that ran from the ground to almost midway up the mound.

Bellatrix suddenly began to feel a bit timid. She had thought the meeting would take place in a clearing similar to the one they were in, or perhaps inside of a house, not in a _cave. _She grabbed the hood of Lucius' cloak and tugged, trying to make him stop so she could take a moment to consider what she was getting herself into. She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Is Cissy already inside?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"Narcissa was not invited. I don't want my wife dirtying her hands with such things." Lucius looked pointedly at Rodolphus, who was oblivious."She has other duties at home to occupy her time." he gestured for her to enter ahead of him, but she hesitated again.

"Who is this man Lucius? What makes you trust him?"

Lucius leered down at Bellatrix. "Not afraid are you Bellatrix? Why, I'm sure the three of us will be able to protect you, as delicate as you are." Rabastan snorted, clearly enjoying Bellatrix's earlier words to him being tossed so beautifully back in her face.

Bellatrix straightened her shoulders defiantly. "I'm not afraid Lucius. I am merely concerned. You luring the three of us this far out in the dead of night. You could murder us all and no one would ever be the wiser. Just so you know though, you are not in _my_ will. You can do whatever you please with the other two."

"My wealth is more than substantial, madam. And I would also wager to say more abundant than anything you or yours possess. Since you don't trust me to lead you, you can find your own way, if and when you are able to muster up the courage." he threw his hood over his head, ducked down and walked into the hole, disappearing immediately into the vast darkness.

"See what you did? You've gone and pissed him off Bellatrix. We don't know where the hell we're going now."

"Oh, bugger off Rodolphus. It's a fucking cave. How hard can it be to find our way through?" Refusing to cower in front of anyone, she too jerked her hood up and stepped into the cave, not waiting to see if Rodolphus and Rabastan would follow.

The inside of the tunnel was black, and it was tiny. Bellatrix attempted in vain to repress the memory that caused her to immediately panic being inside the enclosed, dark place.

"_Mother please don't punish me anymore! It was Cissy mother, not me! Please!" _

_Nine year old Bellatrix screamed as her mother Druella's braided strap, the thing she referred to as 'Defaeco' as that is what Druella saw herself as doing, whooshed through the air before once more tearing at the tender flesh of her exposed back._

"_This wickedness is going to come out of you girl! Why do you make me do this Bellatrix?" _

_Several more lashes came before blessed darkness claimed Bellatrix. She woke up, hours later sore, barely able to move in a small dark closet. With all of the strength she could muster, she felt for the door, and then it's knob. It wouldn't turn. She tried to scream, but found herself unable. Her mother had placed a silencing charm on her before tossing her into the small closet and locking the door firmly behind her._

_No voice, no noise, no lights. Bellatrix was terrified._

_She didn't know how long she had lain on the floor, praying for someone to find her, to rescue her before she heard her father's voice calling out her name. She began banging on the door to get his attention. Seconds later he had every lock undone and she was lifted gently into strong arms. _

Bellatrix clutched her hand to her chest, feeling as though she would faint at any moment. She slowed down and forced herself to breathe deeply, quelling the panic enough to continue after a few moments. Bellatrix felt as though she were blindfolded, and tried her best not to trip and fall as she stumbled over the numerous roots that protruded from the ground. Soon though, there was a light in the distance. She could see shadows dancing on the cave walls in the flickering light. There were at least four others there. Curious to see who they were and to meet this man Lucius had spoken so highly of, Bellatrix quickened her pace and entered the area where they were gathered, Rodolphus and Rabastan on her heels.

The room was voluminous, with a high vaulted ceiling that probably reached the highest point of the hill. There were twenty or more hooded figures standing behind a roaring fire pit, paying rapt attention to another cloaked and hooded figure, whose mere presence commanded respect.

The three Lestrange's joined the rest of the group, attempting to have their tardiness go unnoticed, but the man speaking paused when he saw them. Bellatrix couldn't see his eyes, but she could feel them burning into her. She offered an immediate silent apology, and as though he had read her mind, his eyes moved from her as he continued his speech.

"Pure blood wizards are looked down upon in our society because of the overabundance of half bloods and muggle borns. They have defiled magic and polluted our world with their offspring. Our old ways, our traditions, are more than frequently brushed aside in favor of the practices of the muggle world. Pure bloods are becoming a dying breed. Our blood must be cleansed."

His voice was low and raspy, but Bellatrix could hear every word he spoke clearly, as though he were speaking directly into her ear, whispering into her ear, words meant for her alone. Everyone else in the room seemed to melt into the background as she hung spellbound on his every syllable.

"_Bellatrix Lestrange, frightened little girl. Come to me and I will take that fear away. You will never have to be afraid of anything again. Pledge your allegiance to me and you will be feared. I see your strengths Bellatrix, and they are many. I can teach you how to use them for our advantage. I will teach you things you never even dared speak of. Come to me and I will show you how to make them all bend to your will. Come to me Bellatrix and our enemies will tremble at the very utterance of your name. Surrender to me Bella._"

When his grip on her loosened, she was breathless and trembling. She looked up to see the others shuffling by her, making their way out of the cave, back to their homes. The man stood in the front of the room, facing her general direction. She knew he was waiting for her to approach him, hoping that she would come to him. She could feel it. She hadn't imagined it, he had spoken to her. She smoothed her robes nervously as she made her way to the front of the room, keeping her eyes firmly on him.

_I don't even know his name, or how to address him. What in Merlin's name are you doing Bellatrix?_

_"Lord Voldemort, that is my name little one." _

She stood before him for the first time, still unable to see his face, though his red eyes glowed through the shadows of his hood. Bellatrix could feel the old magic, dark magic, pure magic..oozing from every pore in his body. She knew everything he had whispered to her would come to be if she would trust him. And strangely enough, she already did. Stemming the sudden urge to curtsy before him, Bellatrix simply spoke.

"My lord."

* * *

A/N: In Latin, the word "Defaeco" means to cleanse or to purify.

If you liked this, please take a few seconds to click on the little button and tell me!

All of my chapter titles so far have come from HIM songs, but this is not a song fic. HIM just seems to write music for Bellamort!

Thanks for reading.


End file.
